


Whatever You Say

by thundercaya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Workplace Warzone compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: Sneaking even one pillow from the pile might wake Madison, but sleeping with no pillows would probably leave Madison feeling guilty the next day for hogging them all.





	Whatever You Say

Jefferson wasn’t a fan of working late nights, being an early riser most days. He was, however, a fan of doing what had to be done, so when Washington called a late meeting, he was there. He was also very much a fan of coming home to the man he loved, even if that man was asleep, so he was grateful that Madison had agreed to stay the night at his house even if Jefferson wasn’t there for most of it.

Jefferson stood in the doorway, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the bedroom, the light from the hallway all he could depend on right now. He couldn’t turn on the bedroom light without risking waking up Madison. Once Jefferson was able to tell what he was looking at, he realized he might have to wake the other man after all. Madison had stacked every pillow into a pile and draped himself over it. It wasn’t difficult to explain the scene: Madison wasn’t supposed to lie down after eating. He was probably too tired to wait it out before going to bed, and so this was his compromise. Considering that Madison was face-down, however, rather than reclining, Jefferson wasn’t sure how useful the plan really was. Still, if Madison was asleep now rather than in the bathroom throwing up, it had probably worked out.

But now here was Jefferson’s dilemma. Sneaking even one pillow from the pile might wake Madison, but sleeping with no pillows would probably leave Madison feeling guilty the next day for hogging them all. The best option Jefferson could find was to try to rouse Madison gently enough that he would only wake up part way and slip right back into sleep.

“James,” Jefferson said softly, putting a hand on Madison’s shoulder and shaking him. “James, I’m home.”

Madison groaned, turned his head to dig his face into his pile, then turned again to squint up at Jefferson. “Thomas?” he said thickly. “Did you get my text? I made you a sandwich.”

Jefferson smiled. “Yeah, I got it Thank you for the sandwich. It was delicious.”

“Good.”

“Hey hon? I’m gonna steal one of your pillows real quick. Okay?”

“Mm, sure,” Madison muttered, but he didn’t lift himself. Jefferson tugged at a pillow from the middle of the pile, but the rest of them came with it. Madison grunted as his head hit the bed.

“Sorry!” Jefferson said, glad he hadn’t tried that without waking Madison first. That definitely would have startled him. “Here, come on, lift.” Madison lifted himself up slightly and Jefferson slipped a pillow back under his head. “Is that good, or do you want another one?”

“S’fine,” Madison muttered. “Just give me one to hold on to.”

Jefferson smirked. “Wouldn’t you rather hold on to me?”

“Mmmaybe. Are you warm?”

Jefferson chuckled, pulling off his undershirt as he moved to close the bedroom door and block out the hallway light. “I think I’m more hot. Wouldn't you say?”

“I say c’mere before I fall back asleep without giving you a good night kiss.”

Jefferson grinned. “Whatever you say, hon.” He slipped into bed, and when Madison’s lips touched his, he was definitely warm.


End file.
